Unexpected Bonds of a Killer
by Starpatchy
Summary: Everyone said they were untrainable, dangerous, evil. They all said it would be impossible to make them listen, to become their friends. Jessica Curt proved them all wrong. *ON HIATUS UNTIL OTHER STORIES ARE FINISHED*
1. Welcome to Jurassic Park

****As you all know, this story is the original. Jordan has been removed from the story, as no one liked him and now I realize he was dumb anyway. For those of you that would have rather read the newer version(with Aria Grant and Blue), let me know in a P.M or in the review section. I might write this version first and also do that version as a separate story. One last thing: I'd like to thank all the people that have stuck with this story through its crazy shambles, and have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You people are just the best! (P.S. the first 6-7 chapters of this story just suck with grammar and plot. I apologize for that, but I did go back and correct most of it. I started this story when I was very young, and my writing skill was lacking back then, haha.) I hope you enjoy!****

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jessica Curt grinned widely.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, it is."

Jessica sat in the seat of the plane, swinging her feet. Her mother sat next to her, her hands folded in her lap. Her mother had shoulder length brown hair, which was now pulled into a bun, and green eyes. She was a patient woman, with a hidden firm side. Her father sat in the next seat over. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was an architect in the town where they lived.

They were headed on their way to Jurassic Park, which her uncle, Henry Wu, had said would be quite a good experience for them. Jessica never knew her mother had a brother.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Mom." Jessica commented casually. "How come you never said?"

"Because you never asked. He lives down here in Costa Rica. I haven't seen him since I was 20." Her mother said.

"Oh."

Her mother, Abigail, was 36 years old. That meant she hadn't seen her own brother in 16 years!

"When will we be there?" Jessica asked impatiently.

"Soon. Just look out the window. The landscape around here is beautiful." Her father said with a nod towards the window.

Jessica turned to the airplane's small window, pressing her face against the glass. She glanced out to see puffy clouds. They lined the entire sky, making it so she couldn't see the ground.

"Woah. Cool." She said under her breath.

The pilots voice suddenly clicked onto the intercom. "__Hello, ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking. We're coming in for a landing here at Jurassic Park. There might be a bit of turbulence. We ask that you please buckle your seat belts for safety reasons. Thank you." __The intercom clicked and the voice was gone. The buckle light blinked on in front of her family's seats.

Jessica reached down and buckled her belt, glancing over at her mother and father. They both nodded. The plane started to swoop down, towards the airport. Jessica could see the clouds disappear outside and the ground take it's place. The airplane rapidly swooped down until they were almost touching the ground. The wheels swung out and lightly touched the runway. The plane's weight shifted down onto the ground, and they rolled a little bit farther before starting to slow. The airplane finally reached a speed slow enough someone could run and keep up with it. It wheeled over to the gate and screeched to a halt.

Jessica gasped and clicked off her seatbelt. She was beyond excited. She jumped up. Her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her down into her seat again. Jessica frowned.

"Wait. You need to be patient. I know you're excited, but you need to be patient." Her mother released her arm.

Jessica nodded. Waiting wasn't her specialty. After a few minutes, the flight attendant strolled into the room. She wore a smile on her face. When everyone saw her, their eyes all darted her way.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! We will be unloading the planes and luggage now. If you have any luggage in the bottom compartment, when you get off the plane please come to the specialized room. Thank you, and welcome to Jurassic Park!" The attendant strolled out of the room again and Jessica jumped to her feet.

She grabbed up at the top compartment and eventually made all the luggage come falling out. It fell on her head.

"Crap!" She growled.

Her mother flicked her on the arm. "Shush."

Jessica grabbed her two bags and shoved her parent's bags toward them. Her father grabbed his two and so did her mother. The three of them filed out into the aisle and scooted down the path. They reached the exit and scooted out. What they saw was amazing.

A huge sign greeted them. In huge stenciled letters read: __WELCOME TO JURASSIC PARK. __Ferns that looked to be fake sat in two small gardens beside them. Two torches burnt beside the sign. It was on a wooden door.

Jessica gasped. "Woah. This is so cool!"

A man in a red shirt and khaki shorts walked out in front of the gate. He smiled. It seemed his shirt had a tyrannosaurus skeleton and a circle around it. In the bottom in large letters it read: __Jurassic Park.__

"Welcome to Jurassic Park folks! The wonders you will see when you enter this park will blow your mind away. We have many tours and rides for you all to experience. First, we will be going to our Safari Lodge, where you will all receive your rooms and will be able to settle in. Then you will all be able to explore our wonderful park. We have merchandise, food, and many other package offers you can purchase at the front desk of the hotel. Enjoy your stay with us here on Isla Nublar!" The man turned and the gates creaked open.

Jessica watched with aw. The group followed the tour guide in through the gates. It was mostly just a building with fossils and exhibits first. They walked out of the front doors to be confronted with a road. It seemed to lead away into the forest. The group moved alongside the road for a while, until they reached a huge lodge. Everyone followed the guide up the steps. They entered to find a huge lobby. On every wall and pillar, dinosaurs were stenciled into them. The group filed into a few lines, where they waited to be checked in.

"This is awesome! This place is so nice!" Jessica said, tugging on her father's arm.

"It really is. It's amazing we're here for free." Her father nodded.

They waited in line for a while before reaching the desk. They quickly checked in and hopped into the elevator. They reached their room and set their stuff where it belonged. Then they headed out into the park.

* * *

Henry Wu shook his head. "No. They're already here."

Henry Wu was a man of his early 30's. He had been employed by Jurassic Park eight years ago as the head researcher. From then on, it hadn't been easy.

"Is Regis going to get them?" Alan Grant asked.

Alan Grant was a paleontologist who had visited the park a few years ago. He had agreed to stay and help with the park's attractions. He was quite an intelligent man, in his late 40's.

"Regis is doing the tour right now." Wu responded.

"Ah. Who's picking them up then?"

"I thought you could."

Alan frowned. "The new batch of raptors are hatching any time now."

Wu shrugged. "I was hoping they could be here for that. Go fast."

Alan nodded. "Alright." He turned out of the hatchery and was gone.

Wu turned back to the table of eggs. The mechanical hand was turning the them so they could be warmed in the artificial light. Wu bent over to examine them. He could see that they would hatch soon. Some were shaking slightly, others were beginning to crack. If none of these raptors survived, it would be the eighth batch that had failed in two years. The 6 raptors the park did have were well maintained, but Jurassic Park scientists had no clue what the average lifespan of a velociraptor was. They could die any day, and the park would have no raptors to replace them.

Raptors were dangerous animals though. They couldn't be treated like the stegosaurus or the triceratops. They were deadly killers. 3 workers had already been slaughtered while working with the raptors. They weren't safe. And one thing was for certain: they could never be tamed.

* * *

Jessica followed the man who had introduced himself as Dr. Alan Grant down the white hall. Her mother and father walked next to him, discussing quietly. Jessica read the labels on the metal doors as they walked by. They read: LAB, FERTALIZATION, MAIN CONTROL, NURSERY, SUPPLIES, EXTRACTION.

Dr. Grant came to a sudden halt and Jessica almost ran into him. He turned to a door marked: HATCHERY, and smiled.

"This, is your first destination. Get ready to be blown away." He said with a wave of his hands.

They proceeded into the room. At first all Jessica saw was people in lab coats carrying around abnormally large eggs. Then she saw what was so mind boggling. A man in his early 30's held a creature Jessica thought long extinct. A dinosaur.


	2. Asteria

**In case you couldn't tell, I'm just uploading the chapters now. I've corrected quite a few things, so you might want to reread them, if not just to get the story back into your head.**

* * *

The small velociraptor squirmed in Henry Wu's hands. It's head swung back and forth, observing it's new surroundings. Jessica moved forward slowly, smiling down at the raptor. It glanced up at her and squeaked. Wu smiled.

"This is a velociraptor. One of our most famous dinosaurs. They're quite vicious. Not until they get older, of course. It's a female."

Jessica nodded. She realized the table of eggs had only egg shells. Except one. One egg sat unmoving on the edge of the table.

"What about that one?" She asked Wu, pointing to the egg.

Wu glanced over his shoulder. "Possibly an unfertilized egg. Sometimes happens."

A man in a lab coat walked up to Wu and he handed him the raptor. It made a strange clicking sound as the man carried it away. Wu signaled to the egg.

"Come on. It might just be a bit late."

Jessica followed as he led her over to the table. The egg sat very still. She frowned.

"You think nothing is going to hatch out of there?" She asked, glancing up at her uncle.

"Possibly. It's hard to tell right now." Wu responded, reaching to the edge of the table and grabbing some rubber gloves. He handed a pair to her. "Put these on. If it hatches, you'll need them."

Jessica slipped the gloves on and peered down at the egg. Wu watched patiently. The egg shook slightly and Jessica heard Wu gasp. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Is it hatching?" She asked.

"I think so." He responded, leaning forward.

The egg continued to shake. Small cracks began to appear. Wu took a deep breath. After watching the same movements repeat for a while, a small chunk of the egg raised ever slightly.

"She's pushing it up." Wu said under his breath.

The same chunk of egg raised again, higher this time. Wu reached forward and pulled it off, revealing a small raptor. It's eye squinted against this new light, it's head swerving this way and that. Wu smiled.

"Hello, baby girl." Jessica said, smiling. She leaned forward. "Is this a velociraptor too?"

"Yeah." Wu nodded.

The raptor made a clicking sound. Wu reached forward and removed the raptor from the egg. He held it in his hands, it's back against his hands. It's small tail curled up into the air, it's little feet twitched, and it's arms moved up and down. Wu examined the animal quickly.

"She looks healthy. You want to hold her?" He asked, holding the raptor out towards her.

"Yeah." Jessica took the raptor from him, holding it the same way he had.

It squeaked in her hands at first. It little eyes opened momentarily, then closed for a while more, and then it repeated. It's small nostrils flared, taking in Jessica's scent.

Wu handed Jessica a towel. "Could you wipe her off?"

Jessica nodded. She wiped the red goo off the raptor carefully. It clicked the entire time. It seemed to be the raptor enjoyed being cleaned. Maybe the clicking sound was like a purr.

"Can I name her?" Jessica asked.

Wu shrugged. "You can if you like."

She hesitated. She had to have something unique, something beautiful. This small raptor was one of a kind. These animals had been extinct from millions of years. It had to be amazing. Then she remembered the name she had seen a few times before. She quite liked it. Asteria.

"Asteria, " she said aloud. Wu glanced at her.

The raptor clicked again. She used her thumb to rub under the raptor's chin. It continued it's clicking, it's tail swinging back and forth.

"I think she likes you," Wu said, smiling. "And good name."

"Thanks. You really think she likes me?" Jessica asked cocking her head.

"Yeah. From the look of it, she seems a bit attached to you."

Jessica glanced down. The raptor was pressing it's small head into her thumb, which had stopped rubbing under it's chin. She smiled.

"I guess she does," Jessica glanced back up at Wu.

"I think I'm going to get our veterinarian. I need him to check her over. I'll also have to get our park ranger over here," Wu said, nodding. He turned and walked off towards a group of scientists standing near a desk.

Jessica turned the other way. Dr. Grant and her parents were discussing quietly. Jessica walked briskly over to them, being extra careful to make sure the raptor was comfortable. It clicked in that strange way the entire way. Her parents turned towards her. They seemed surprised to see her holding the raptor.

Dr. Grant grinned. "I see Dr. Wu let you hold the raptor."

"Yeah. She was the last one to hatch. Her name's Asteria," Jessica said, rubbing the raptor's chin with her thumb again. It made a low screeching sound and then returned to it's clicking.

"Ah. They're quite vicious when they get older. We have 6 adults currently. We had 12. The largest came in and killed 6. We haven't had a batch of newborns that have survived in 2 years though," Grant sighed.

"Do you think this one will survive?" Jessica ask, concern tinting her voice.

"Hard to say now. She seems a bit small for her age. And she hatched late. Not by much, but still. Raptors are hard to raise. No one knows how they raised their young. We've been observing them for a while now. We think they might have raised their young until they were mature adults. We're not sure yet," Grant shrugged.

Jessica glanced down at the raptor. It's small tongue forked out and touched her thumb. She giggled.

Her mother frowned. "Honey, Dr. Grant said that...thing...can hurt you."

"She's harmless, Mom. Just look at her," Jessica responded.

Her mother glanced down at the raptor. It's little arms swung in the air. It's long tail swished back and forth. It still made it's little clicking sound. It's jaws stretched in a wide yawn.

"She's tired. She can't do any harm," Jessica said, resuming rubbing the raptor's chin.

"Just be careful," her father said slowly.

"Ok."

The raptor squeaked in her hands. It seemed to be searching for something. It's small head glanced around and it's nostrils flared. It opened it's mouth and made the same screeching sound it had made earlier.

"They should all be destroyed." A man of about 40 strode into the room. He wore a tan shirt and shorts.

"Now, really. What harm can they possibly do?" A man of about the same age asked, walking up to observe the young raptor, who squeaked pitifully in Jessica's arms as the man gave it a firm poke in the leg.

"They can kill. We've already lost-" The other man continued.

"Stop it, Muldoon. Don't try to give us a tainted reputation."

Muldoon snorted. "That's what you're worried about? A tainted reputation? What about people's lives?" He asked.

The man turned to Jessica. "My name's Dr. Harding. I'm the park vet. Muldoon over there is the park ranger. Sorry about the disruption. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out.

Jessica managed to shake it without dropping the raptor. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Jessica."

Harding nodded. "Do you mind if I check her over quickly?" He asked.

"No. Go ahead," she handed the vet the young velociraptor, who squeaked in protest.

Harding quickly checked over the raptor and then handed it back to Jessica. It squeaked and then cuddled into her chest, closing it's eyes and making it's strange clicking sound.

"She seems to like you," Harding commented.

Muldoon growled. "Velociraptors don't like nobody. They're vicious."

Harding snorted. "This one doesn't seem to be causing any harm, Muldoon."

"They might be gentle in the start, but they're deadly at 6 months. You better be careful," he nodded briefly at Jessica and then strolled out of the room.

Harding sighed. "Don't listen to him. He has no clue what he's talking about."

Jessica nodded.

Later, after some more learning, the young velociraptor was sent to an incubator. Jessica asked her parents if they could come see her tomorrow, and they had agreed. Little did she know, this was about to become the bond of a lifetime. A bond so rare and touching, no one would have ever believed it. No one expected it, so when it happened, the whole world stopped and began to question what they really knew.


	3. Triceratops

The tour of the park had been boring so far. They hadn't seen a single dinosaur since they left the visitor center, 30 minutes ago. Their car glided along it's trail smoothly, jerking from the occasional bump. Leaves brushed along the sides, making a soft whooshing sound. Right now, all they could see was leaves on the outside of their car. It was strangely quiet, especially for an island full of dinosaurs. Jessica wasn't paying any attention to the tour. She was thinking about Asteria.

"Are we going to go see Asteria when we get off the tour, Dad?" She asked her father.

He shrugged, glancing towards her. "Doesn't matter to me. Seeing these dinosaurs is pretty interesting though."

"What dinosaurs? We haven't seen any dinosaurs!" Jessica growled.

Her father raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" He pointed out the window.

Jessica clambered over the seat and came to a stop next to her father. The tunnel had disappeared around their car and now Jessica could see a wide open field. There was no electric fence in view. The wide pasture seemed to stretch for miles, it's short blonde grass about knee high. The entire field was surrounded by tropical trees. Every side except where their car rumbled along.

Jessica turned her head the opposite direction. She was confronted by a small forest. The same tropical trees that lined the field were here too. She glanced down to see a sudden drop. The ground was about 30 feet below them. The trees just stretched up abnormally high. The ground was almost pure mud and small pools and streams seemed to cover most of it. It was hard to tell from their car, but Jessica could have sworn she saw a small chicken sized creature move through the mud.

The car came to a slower pace until it altogether stopped. They hadn't gone far from the tunnel from where they had just emerged. Just enough to see both sides clearly.

The monitor's voice clicked on. "If you look to your right, you will see our triceratops enclosure. Triceratops is a gentle herbivore form the late Cretaceous. These herbivores can weigh 6-12 tons. We currently have 11 of these animals in our park. They often tend to stand on the right side of the enclosure. If you look closely, you may be able to see them."

Jessica scanned the tree line for the dinosaurs. Then she saw them. They stood in a small cluster, right at the edge of the shade. They were a grey-tan color, a few with orange stripes. Their 3 huge horns probably stretched to at least 5 or 6 feet, if not more. The largest that she could see bobbed its head up and down briefly.

"Roll down the window!" Jessica shouted, pressing the small button. The window slid down and she felt a gust of warm air.

The triceratops opened its beak-like mouth and let out a bellowing sound. It almost sounded like a fog horn, except higher. The other triceratops raised their heads from their meal and most of them called back. The largest began to lumber forward, snorting and brushing his mouth against the grass. The animals emerged from the shade, revealing their bodies fully. They moved slowly, their heads swinging back and forth.

"I think they're coming over here," her mother said, fear and concern tinting her voice.

"They're gentle, Mom. It's fine. It would be really cool if they came over here."

The triceratops all lumbered forward. They were definitely coming to the car. As they moved closer, Jessica could hear squeaks. Where were those coming from?

Suddenly the car lurched forward. It slowed back down again, moving at a steady pace.

"No! Hang on! Stop the car!" She shouted, trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

The she noticed the window.

"Honey, it's a ride now sit down in your seat...now," her mother said.

"No way! I'm going to see those dinosaurs!" Jessica clambered out the window as fast as she could. Just as she was about the fall though, her father grabbed her.

He must have lost his grip, because next thing Jessica knew, she was on the grassy ground. It was odd blinking her eyes open to the sight of a huge triceratops standing over her. She gasped and scrambled onto her knees. The triceratops moved forward, snorting.

"Easy. It's ok. I won't hurt you, " Jessica said, her voice shaking.

The triceratop's eyes widened at her voice. Jessica glanced around it's huge form to see the entire herd standing there, waiting. She heard the squeaking again.

"It's ok. Shhh," she said again, holding her hand out slightly.

The triceratops took a step back, snorted. It shook its head a bit, then moved forward again. It seemed to be getting over its fear of her.

"Good girl. It's alright," Jessica kept her hand up, hoping the triceratops would sniff it.

It did. It bent its huge head down and Jessica could feel its breath. The beak-shaped mouth ghosted against her hand. Its eyes seemed to focus in on her, like the triceratops was looking inside her very soul to see if she was a friend.

"Hi. Do you trust me now?" She asked, slowly rising to her feet.

The triceratops snorted, then took a step back. The herd seemed nervous, almost scared. They were waiting for the leader of the herd though.

"Easy. It's alright," she reached out and her hand met the triceratop's nose.

It relaxed under her touch and let out a deep sigh. The rest of the herd lost their tenseness. Jessica rubbed her hand over the horn on the nose of the triceratops. Its tongue snaked out of it's mouth and wrapped around Jessica's hand. She giggled.

"What are you doing, you silly thing?" She asked affectionately.

The triceratops stepped forward, so it's huge head was pressed against Jessica's chest.

The entire herd moved forward then, circling around her. Some of them pressed up against her back, carefully and gently. She turned around carefully, not wanting to hurt any of the triceratops or herself. She gave each of the 3 triceratops that were circled around her back a gentle pat. Then she heard the squeaking again. The 3 triceratops parted, letting through a surprisingly small creature. Its head barely reached to her waist. It had the same coloring as the mature animals, with a grey-tan tint and small orange stripes.

"Hello there," Jessica said, crouching down.

The adults snorted around her, making her look up. They seemed a bit nervous, some of them pawing the ground.

"It's ok," she said, reaching up to pat one of the mature animals face. It sighed.

She reached out and rubbed the juvenile's small head. It snorted once and then rubbed its head against Jessica's face. She giggled. It's small tongue forked out of its mouth, curling up to Jessica's face and leaving a wet slobbery kiss.

"Ick," she laughed, scratching under the juvenile's chin.

"Step back!" A voice suddenly shouted.

The juvenile scampered back and disappeared in the maze of adult feet. The animals stampeded around her, dust flying up. Jessica couldn't see anything. She coughed and prayed she wouldn't be trampled. She could her the sound of the animal's bellows and suddenly a bang. And then another. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Another bang. She heard the same bellows of the animals. She could feel the dust pelt against her skin.

"Get that one!" Jessica heard a voice shout from somewhere among the chaos.

Her fear got the best of her and she turned and dived, not even opening her eyes. She fell onto the ground with a thud and opened her eyes. She was laying on her back, staring up at...was that a belly?

Dust swarmed around her again and she squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Get the big one!" The voice was just barely a whisper.

Then she opened her eyes again, and the grey-tan body was barely 2 feet above her face. The dust had stopped where she was now, but she could still hear the sounds of chaos outside. After another 3 or 4 minutes, the sound started to die away, until it was completely silent. She heard a grunt and the grey-tan body moved away.

"Get her!" The voice said, clearer this time.

Jessica heard a bellow and she jumped to her feet, turning around in time to see the triceratops fall to the ground. She gasped. She began to run towards the animal, but a voice stopped her.

"Stop! Do not go near that animal!" The same voice from earlier shouted.

Jessica turned around slowly. Muldoon stood in the grass, a gun in his hand. Her eyes widened.

"Don't go near that animal, you hear me?" He said.

"Yes...but...she's hurt!" Jessica protested.

Then she saw her parents. She turned and ran to the animal, ignoring the cries of protest from Muldoon and her parents. She reached the animal and knelt near it's head, rubbing it's cheek. It's eyes were glazed, it's breathing labored. It grunted.

"Shhh. It's ok. You're gonna be ok. Alright?" Jessica asked.

The animal let out a deep sigh, it's breath ghosting over Jessica's hands. She watched as it's side heaved up and down.

"It's ok," she said, moving her hands under the triceratop's chin and rubbing it lightly.

Suddenly, she felt something prodding at her back. She twisted her head to see the juvenile triceratops. It snorted.

"Come here little guy," Jessica said, grabbing it's horn and pulling it lightly.

It followed with no argument. Jessica let it in front of her to get to the adult. The adult snorted lightly and the juvenile trotted up to it. The adult's long tongue reached out and licked the juvenile's face. Then its tongue moved up to Jessica's face and it gave her another wet kiss.

"Would you look at that?" Muldoon said in disbelief. "Incredible!"

* * *

_**Why is Jessica such a young thug tho?**_


	4. Remarkable

** Ok, first couple of chapters are going to be same as the original, but they are soon to start branching out and changing completely. I think I'm going to incorparate the second and third movie so we can see more of a relationship between Jess and Asty **

* * *

Jessica pushed the triceratop's head back down as it struggled to get up. It snorted once, then let out a deep sigh and closed its eyes. Jessica rubbed under its chin gently. The juvenile squeaked and pressed its beak-shaped mouth against the adult's.

"Shhh. The vet will be here soon to look you over," Jessica soothed.

Muldoon had found out that he had shot the triceratops with a does far too large for her size. He had called the vet immediately, knowing the owner of the company, John Hammond, would be upset to know one of his dinosaurs had died.

"You should be careful, kid. Those dinosaurs ain't exactly friendly. Especially when you're around their young," Muldoon growled.

"She isn't trying to hurt me," Jessica retorted, not even glancing his way.

Her parents seemed too scared to come forward and the rest of the herd was all at the edge of the treeline, watching nervously. Why had they come up to her when she was alone and not now? She could tell they were desperate to see their leader and one of the juveniles was here too.

"I need to pull the tranquilizer out," Muldoon said.

"Ok..." Jessica responded.

Muldoon walked slowly up to the dinosaur. Its eyes flickered open and it watched him carefully. Muldoon reached the triceratops and raised his hand to pull the tranquilizer out. The triceratops suddenly kicked, knocking Muldoon of his feet. He scrambled backward on his hands and knees, gasping from the shock.

"Hey. I know you don't like him...but he's trying to help you. Now cooperate," Jessica rubbed her hand over the triceratop's eyes. It grunted happily.

Muldoon had gotten to his feet and was moving forward for a second attempt. The same thing happened. This time Muldoon didn't try again.

"I ain't goin' near that thing," he said, starting back towards the car. "It's too dangerous."

Jessica frowned. "But she'll die!"

Her father shook his head. "We can't risk anyone dying."

Jessica felt a surge of anger at their cowardly behavior. This dinosaur wouldn't hurt them. She was only afraid. The poor thing was scared to death and then shot in the side. It wasn't exactly a fun experience.

The triceratops grunted. The juvenile squeaked again, pressing a wet sloppy kiss to the adult's nose. Jessica glanced at the adult's side. She didn't have a choice but to get it out herself.

"Now, I'm going to get that dart out of your side. It might hurt or scare you, but I need you to stay still. Ok? You can't move. It's going to help you. I promise." Jessica rubbed the adult's nose gently, whispering near her head. The animal grunted in response.

Jessica got to her feet and strolled to the animal's side. The juvenile followed at her heels, grunting and snorting. She ran her hand along the animal the entire time, reassuring her where she was. She reached its side quickly. The dark was a few inches above her head. She could easily reach it.

"No!" Her mother shouted.

But Jessica had already reached up and her hand had grasped the dart. She pulled it out quickly. The triceratops grunted, but it made no attempt to kick her away. Jessica turned around to see Muldoon and her parents watching in disbelief.

Jessica shrugged. "Catch," she threw the dart and watched as it fell into the high golden grass.

She turned the triceratops. It snorted. The juvenile scampered over to it, shoving its snout into the adult's. Jessica shuffled over and knelt down again, stroking the adult's neck.

"How did you do that?" Muldoon said from behind her.

"I just...did," Jessica responded, not even turning around.

"You could have been killed," her mother said.

"But I wasn't," Jessica responded, feeling a strange irritation prick at her.

"Wow. That's impressive," a voice rumbled. Jessica recognized Dr. Harding.

He moved forwards and looked down at where Jessica was sitting next to the dinosaur, rubbing its snout.

"He,"-Jessica pointed at Muldoon-"Shot her with too much of that stuff. I think she's sick."

Harding nodded. "It's happened before. She'll be fine. I just have to give her some of this,"-he held up a small bottle-"And it will make her better."

He crouched down next to Jessica and gave her the bottle. She didn't understand at first, but she realized Harding wanted her to give the animal the medicine.

"You want me to give it to her?" She asked.

Harding nodded, so Jessica proceeded. She lowered the bottle to the animal's mouth and took off the cap. She then moved it to it's nostrils, letting it sniff. She quickly rubbed under it's chin before moving the bottle back to it's mouth. It snuffled, and it's tongue snaked out and connected with the bottle.

"Good girl," Jessica said, rubbing the animal's chin again.

Now, she stuck the bottle into the animal's mouth. Its eyes widened in surprise and its nostrils flared. Jessica tilted the bottle upward and the liquid inside trickled into the animal's mouth. She pulled the bottle out, rubbing the animal's chin. It played with the liquid for a moment, and then it slipped down its throat.

"Good girl," she repeated.

The animal must have realized the liquid was harmless, because its muscles relaxed and its tongue began to search for more. Jessica stuck the bottle back into its mouth and it quickly finished off the bottle.

The animal took a deep breath and its eyes shut. She glanced back at its side. Still breathing.

"Good job," Harding said. "She'll be awake soon."

Jessica nodded. She was relieved to know the animal would be alright. Then they continued on.

* * *

Alan Grant stared down at the small velociraptor in the incubator. The scientists had discovered this raptor was strong and would most likely survive. The only thing that bothered Grant was that the raptor was intimate. It always wanted to be cuddled up to someone, or something. It had squeaked constantly since Jessica and her family left, and Grant was starting to get worried.

Henry Wu walked up beside Grant, sighing. "I don't think we should worry, Alan."

Grant shrugged. "It's just a bit worrisome."

Wu nodded. "Velociraptors usually have a close bond with their young. But you've seen the killers they can become when they get older."

Grant nodded. The raptor, named Asteria, was starting to scare him.

* * *

** Alright, so short and crappy. Have a good rest of your weekend, my lovelies.**


	5. Claw

Jessica sighed. They hadn't seen a single dinosaur and now they were locked in the tour car. Not very fun in her opinion. Then the intercom clicked on.

"_We are nearing the velociraptor paddock. You will be able to get out of the tour car and view these animals through our safe viewing vents. We remind you that there will be no flash photography, for it displeases the animals. Thank you and enjoy," t_he intercom clicked off and excitement burned in Jessica's stomach.

Finally! They were going to see some dinosaurs!

The tour car screeched to a halt and the doors unlocked. Jessica clambered out and ran down the path. It was about 20 yards long and at the end a huge fence towered up. Definitely electric. It crackled slightly.

The viewing vent was built into the tall fence. As Jessica trotted up it, her feet made a clanging sound. She reached the top, glancing around hesitantly. At both ends there were binoculars. Grinning, she bounded over to one and pressed her eye against the circle.

At first, she saw only leaves and grass. She moved the binoculars back and forth slowly. Then she saw it, towering higher than she expected in the undergrowth and trees.

Its body was a brownish-green tint. It was about 7 feet tall and had a lithe body. Its head was an oval shape, its snout sticking out. Its yellow eyes seemed to be staring straight at Jessica. Small rows of teeth peeked out from underneath the upper lip of the animal and Jessica shivered. The teeth had a yellow color to them, and as Jessica looked closer, she could see specks of red. Blood. The animal's chest was slightly greener than the rest of the body, the surprisingly long arms snaking their way out from its sides. Its hands contained 3 razor sharp claws, glinting as the animal stood in the sun. Jessica could see the base of the animal's tail, almost invisible against its background. The thick tail was the same color as everywhere else, but with brown stripes. It was thicker than she could believe and it held completely still. She could only see the beginning of the legs, but could see they held numerous muscles in their bunched up state. She could just imagine the razor sharp 6 inch claw on the foot of the animal and she could imagine it slicing into another animal's stomach or neck. A sickening thought.

The animal blinked, its nostrils flaring. It cocked its head slightly, seeming to have noticed Jessica had spotted it. Jessica glanced back. Her parents were making their way up the stairs.

"Hurry up! I see one!" She called, pressing her eye against the glass again.

The animal was gone. Only the slight swishing of the plants indicated anything alive. Where had it gone? It had just been there a moment ago...

Before Jessica could think anymore on the subject, a screech made her pull her face away from the binoculars. She barely looked up before a brownish-green shape lunged towards her. There was an explosion of sparks, and she screamed. She heard a fierce growl from somewhere among the chaos and then a scream of pain. She only caught a brief glance of the figure's body lunging towards her, its legs outstretched towards them, its claws glimmering. Jessica closed her eyes, covered her face with her arm. Another explosion of sparks cascaded around her and she screamed again. There was another screech of pain and then a snort, then it went silent.

Jessica took her arm of her face, slowly opening her eyes. The fence was bent slightly, sparks still flying off of it. She gasped. The raptor had attacked the fence. The only sign it left that the animal did it was a splatter of blood on the fence and the platform, and a claw. Its claw had been ripped out during the attack.

Jessica moved forward and bent down over the claw. Blood dripped from the end. She picked it up slowly, observing it gingerly. She stared at it in awe, her mouth hanging open.

Her parents rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders, asking her if she was ok. The rest of their time passed in a blur. They met with a tour guide who brought them back to the hotel, and Jessica spent the rest of the day in her room, examining the claw. It was amazing. Her first few hours here and she almost got killed. What did that say about her luck?


	6. Coma

**Have a good week.**

Grant sighed. Another one gone. They'd already lost 7 out of the 10 born. Velociraptors were impossible. Only 3 had a slim chance. Especially Asteria.

The raptor refused to eat or sleep and was dehydrated. She wasn't going to make it.

Wu came to stand beside Grant. "Another failed batch," he said.

"The other 2 are gone?" Grant asked.

Wu nodded solemnly. All except one raptor, Asteria, were dead.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open as light filtered into their hotel room. She sat up immediately, excitement bubbling inside her. Now they could visit Asteria!

She shook her mother's shoulders and then her father's. They both groaned.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jessica shouted.

Her father sat up and yawned. "You're up too early," he said.

Jessica shook her head. "We have to visit Asteria!" She said.

Her mother sat up. "Ok. Get dressed then and we'll go in 1 hour."

Jessica groaned. "1 hour? That's forever."

"That or nothing," her mother commented.

"Ok," she sighed.

1 hour later, her mother did what she promised. Her parents got dressed, and they headed to see the raptor.

Wu watched as the door swung open to reveal Jessica and her parents. Jessica looked beyond excited, and Wu could feel his heart split in two. Jessica bounded up to Wu and smiled.

"Can I see Asteria?" She asked.

Wu pursed his lips and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

Jessica gave him a confused look.

"She's...dead. Or at least we think so," Wu sighed.

Jessica's shook her head. "No. She can't be!"

"I'm sorry," Wu replied.

Jessica rushed over to the incubator that held Asteria's still body. She pried the top off and scooped the animal up. Its head hung off her hands. Jessica bent down at placed her ear against the animal's small chest. She hesitated, then raised with a look of hope in her eyes.

"It's still beating," she said.

Wu's eyes widened, and he rushed over, taking the animal from the girl. He placed his ear against it's chest to hear a steady _thump, thump, thump._

"Oh my God..." He whispered. "She's alive..."

Wu handed the animal back to Jessica and the chaos began. Scientists rushed around the lab, carrying syringes and Ivs. Bags of fluids hung everywhere, and most were connected the the animal. It didn't wake though. And that's when Jessica realized, as she stared down at it's still body, it's weak, thin side rising and falling slightly, that the raptor was in a coma.

The rest of the day passed quietly, and Jessica sat on a stool next to the animal's incubator most of it.

She watched her carefully, hoping, praying for the animal to wake. It didn't. It sat still, its small body barely moving. It had so many tubes connected to it, it looked fake. This was all it was though. Fake.

* * *

Jessica didn't know she fell asleep with her hand on the animal's head, and she didn't know her father carried her to the plane until she woke up, and she felt her heart split in two.

She blinked open her eyes and rubbed her head, which had been leaning against the window. Her father and mother discussed quietly next to her, so she pretended to be asleep. She listened.

"I almost feel bad," her mother was saying.

"We don't have a choice," her father replied.

"Do you think it's gonna make it?" She asked.

"Maybe," he sounded like he didn't care.

"I don't care either way. Those things are dangerous," she responded.

Jessica clenched her fists. Not all of them were dangerous! People just assumed dinosaurs were evil! And they were wrong! Asteria was gentle, and they didn't care about her. In a little while she would be thrown into an enclosure with a 1000 volt electric fence around it, and a few places where glass were so people could watch them and marvel. And yet these animals had feeling too. They were living things! Not just attractions!

And yet Jessica had the sinking feeling that people would never truly understand that. They were always going to do it for the money, never the well-being of anyone. This was the world. These were the only thoughts that flipped through Jessica's brain as they rode home, and sadness and anger were the only emotions she felt.

* * *

**Haha, this one isn't very good.**


End file.
